Missing you Missing Me
by Baby Fawn
Summary: Wip Kat is a Girl who is a smart ass shy and will sometimes say what comes to mind. but she has a evil side to her will she make it in the saints or will her mouth and Gats Temper get the best of everyone or will troy keep her safe find out in Miss you Miss me Reviews will be nice flames NO dont like Lemons might come later or they might just be hinted at dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

Missing you Missing me

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW OR ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN IT I AM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM FOR MY OWN FUN THE ONLY PERSON I OWN IS MY OC AND THE PLOT IS MY OWN I HOPE. IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME WITH THIS LET ME KNOW I DON'T BITE AND PLEASE NO FLAMES AS I DON'T LIKE FLAMES GOOD COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY PLEASE DON'T LIKE GRAMMAR NAZI EITHER *LOOKS TO HER DAUGHTER WHO IS LOOKING OVER HER SHOULDER* TY BABY FAWN

Chapter1

A young girl with black hair with green streaks green and black short sleeve shirt small breasts with green pants with black sandles and green socks was walking down a long street with all different kinds of broke down cars and people watching her from windows as she passed. The time was six thirty in the evening the sky was looking real peaceful with the dark purple and orange lights of the setting sun. As the girl was walking she heard a man hawking watches " WATCHES I HAVE WATCHES FOR SALE THESE WILL COST YOU 600 IN THE STORE" the man was screaming out to her. She shook her head in negative as she kept walking as she was walking a woman in yellow stopped her " Hey sweetie how about you me and that hotel up the road I only charge fifty for a good time you interested?" the girl looked at the woman and shook her head no as she stammered "nnnnooo thanks" the woman just looked at her and snorted "whatever I can get a real man or woman to take care of my needs for the price I charge" the girl just shook her head but kept her light blue eyes down to the ground not watching where she was going until she heard a man yelling about how some group called rollerz where tagging in their area " YO WHY ARE THEIR SOME STUPID BLUE ASS WANNABE'S HITTING UP OUR TURF WITH THEIR STUPID PISS POOR COLOR LETS CHANGE IT TO A REAL COLOR" said guy pulled out a can of yellow spray paint and started to redo the color of the markings on the wall so it looked real bad.

"HEY WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO OUR TAGS YOU STUPID ASS MOTHER FUCKER WE ARE THE FUCKING ROLLERZ WE RULE THIS STREET YOU ARE JUST SOME PUSSY AS YELLOW WEARING WANNA BE". The man in some blue yelled. The little girl stopped in her walking to watch was going on. She was looking in her pockets for her can of pepper spray as she was looking for it she spotted a car driving real slow by her and a guy leaned out of the car not saying a word and fired off his shot gun as the guys in the other seat in the car lifted up though the back seat and the passengers side and started to throw grenades and other explosives at the gangs in blue and yellow... then all of a sudden a new car cam out of now where a blue sports car zoomed by the girl as she ran into a alley way to get out of the line of fire. She could not find her pepper spray she forgot she left it on her dining room table at her small apt " shit I am so screwed" she mumbled to her self as she heard more gun fire and huge bangs go off.

One of the cars flipped as it was trying to drive away and crashed at the entrance of the alley way she was hiding in but there was little room for her to move she was caught like a deer in the headlights as she seen a man in yellow walk up to her " wrong time wrong place bitch" she was looking down the barrel of a .45 she closed her eyes waiting for the shot to come but it never did she heard a huge bang and two guys in purple where standing over the dead guy in yellow one was holding a gun the other was holding out his hand to her.

"You look like you can use some help Playa" said the black man in purple the other man a white guy with sandy blonde hair and a goatee was standing off to the side looking up and down the block with sharp eyes then he turned back to the black man. " We need to move Julies no time for game time with little kids" the man said. The black man who the girl found out was named Julies looked at him as he stuck his hand down to help her up " Come on Playa we need to get out here" she took his hand as he helped her up she felt that her ankle might of been sprained she let out a little hiss of pain. The girl was not moving fast enough so the tall man in the purple with the black jacket just picked her up like a sack of potatoes and slung her over his shoulder and started to run as the car that was between her and the alley way went up in smoke and exploded

They stopped running after thirty feet and the man put the girl down on the stoop of her building how he knew where she lived was beyond her. But said man looked at her and then at her ankle " It looks like it will hurt in the morning little girl" he looked at her then pointed to the guy behind him also in purple "That is Troy you can thank him later for saving your life" said guy just looked at the girl waved his gun then grunted what sounded like hi. Said girl looked at both of them wondering what in the hell is going on. So she tries and speak but all that comes out is a squeak like a mouse the one who is called troy looks at her grins " sounds like a little mouse you do " he laughs Julies looks at troy then the girl and really looks at her and see's she is about 18 but short and I mean really short.. "If you want to make a difference in the row come to the church tomorrow and listen to what I have to say." Julies says to her she looks up at him then tries to talk agin but this time her voice is not so squeaky " If I knew where the damn church you are talking about is I would but I do not know the church you are speaking of is" Troy looks at her and points to the church that is 3 blocks down on the left hand side of her place. " that is the place you will want to come to" Troy says.

"Come on lets get out of here before the police come and try and arrest our stupid asses " as the men walk away the girl looks up at the sky and says to her self "what the hell just happened" she turns around and walks into her place. Closes and locks the door turns around and looks at herself in the mirror on the wall behind her door she sees her black hair and green streaks and bits of red in her hair and wonders where that came from until she remembers what happened as she looks closer to her reflection she see's blood on her face she starts to laugh something she has not done since her mum was alive but since her dad killed her after a drunken fling with her aunt she ran away from home taking everything with her. Looks like still water is no better then Detroit where she comes from. gangs and more gangs is all that she see's. she walks though her place to get to her bathroom which was down the hall and last door on the right she walks in there pulls off all her clothes as she gets the hot water ready for her shower. She uses her favorite shower gel one that smells like the sea and cotton with a hint of vanilla she washes off the blood and grime from her walk. She then start to think about what is going to happen if she shows up at the church tomorrow she thinks nothing of it as she shuts the shower off and climbs out the shower and wraps her small frame in a towel walks to her bed room and just falls out on the bed towel and all for she is that sleepy. Waking up to the noise of the outdoor the girl looks at the time and see's it is only half past nine in the morning so she go's to her closet and looks to see what to wear today. She pulls out a simple pair of black shorts with pink flowers on the pockets and a hot pink g string and matching bra along with her hot pink and black cropped top with a pic of orchid on the front she looks at her hair and see's the streaks have washed out but not wanting to add more to them she just tosses her hair up into a pony tail and adds just a touch of makeup. She looks in the mirror and sees she looks fine and slips on a pair of hot pink sandles and heads out the door this time not forgetting her pepper spray.

Ten minutes is all it took for the guy who she met last night and a guy who she swore reminded her of a animal she seen in a zoo when she was little but could not put her finger on it so she just shrugged her shoulders and waited to see what was going to happen. The person who looked like a animal she could not placed took one look at her agin as he seen she didn't move away from what was going on. " yo Julies who is the brat" said animal looked at her then Julies looked down at her smiled " Troy and I found her last night was going to see if she would roll with us." he said to the animal looking guy. " well then the little brat needs to be canonized like the rest of us" he said " he is right " troy said

The girl looked around and seen 2 guys come at her at once she snuck her hand behind her looking sweet and innocent until they come on her and she grabbed the only area she could as her head only came crouch height (she is very short and the guy was over 6'6) she squeezed him hard then dropped to her knees and head butted him hard in the crouch he fell over holding himself in pain the other guy who seen what was happening snuck behind her and grabbed her from behind she slammed her head into his neck causing him to be unable to breath he dropped her and 3 more people came at her. She kicked one guy in the crotch as she back handed him in the throat when he went to his knees the next guy she slugged in the knee when he tried to kick her with his other leg she heard the last guy come behind her but she was not ready for what he did. He bulldozed her to the ground from behind then grabbed her head and tried to slam it into the ground. She got a hold of one of his hands as he tried to slam her face she bit his hand hard feeling blood trickle into her mouth she never let go as she bit him. He got his had out of her mouth and tried to slam her head agin but she slammed her head into his rib cage making him stop for breath as she felt his wait on off of her she flipped over took one look at him and pounced beating him on the chest and face only once did she slam his head into the ground once she seen he was out cold she got up waiting for the next person.

But no one came at her but one guy walked up to her with his hand out to her " you earned your colors today. So what is your name" Troy asked her as he shook her hand.. "my name is Kat " said the girl "nice to meet ya kat" said troy and then the animal looking guy took one look at her and said " I could of done more in half the time that it took that half pint mouse meat to do what she did" Johnny said " that is Johnny he is harmless unless you piss him off" Troy said. " ok so the animal has a name" kat mumbled under her breath not realizing anyone had heard her until she heard a snicker come from behind her.. "Don't let Gat hear you say that." Troy said and started to walk into the church. Then it came to her on what type of animal he reminded her of he was a skunk for the white on top of his head but a skunk didn't have spikes unless he was a porcupine. She grinned to her self and walked in to the church.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter go's to alemomo

For they where my first Reviewer and also gave me the confidence to keep writing this story!

See First Chappie for disclaimer

Baby Fawn: *Whistles innocently* Looks over at Johnny and Troy grins as she gets evil though in head

Johnny: "Say Troy do's she look kinda evil right now?" *shivers*

Troy: "Nope she looks fine to me" he checks her out as she is not looking but turns red when she turns around giving him a look that says "can I help you"

Baby Fawn " Um Troy you know it is not polite to look at me like you are. If you want to see what is under my clothes you have to be this tall *holds up her arms over his head * to ride this ride"

Johnny: " OH SHIT SHE BURNED YOUR ASS SHIT THAT WAS TO FUNNY" he laughs

Troy " What ever I was just slouching so I am past the height for that ride" he stand to all his full height

Baby Fawn *gulps* " Umm I run away now see you at end of chappie and remember I do not own the skunk I mean badger I mean umm anyone from the game or the zoo animals that are here.

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Kat has earned her colors. So she was sitting on one of the broken pews in the church looking around at everything and watching people walk around and bullshit each other. She heard a noise and thought nothing of it until the noise got closer and closer to her she turned around and seen Troy acting like a kid caught with his hand in the candy jar. For he got caught playing around with a Crowbar acting like it was a bat swatting at some crap that was sitting on the ground in front of him. She giggles then covers her mouth and blushes hard when she see's that Troy is looking her way. " Hey Troy are you trying to compensate for something you are lacking in the man hood department?" Johnny asks as he comes out of his office to the right of them "Fuck you Gat" Troy grumbles as Johnny walks by looking smug. He see's Kat sitting on one of the pews and walks over to her " So little mouse you got any plans to go out and get your self a piece or are you just going to sit around and wait for some to spring a trap on your tail" he Laughs as she looks up at him and flips him the bird. Mumbling under her breath " Fuck off you damn skunk go back to the zoo you escaped from"

Not realizing that Johnny heard her she found out the hard way when he picked her up by the back of her shirt and had her close to his face " I AM NOT A FUCKING SKUNK GET IT RIGHT YOU GOD DAMN HOOD MOUSE" He yells in her face. Not backing down she head bangs him hard to where he lets her go. " I will call you a skunk for you SMELL JUST AS AWFUL AS A GODDAMN SKUNK YOU STUPID ASS ANIMAL. GET THE HELL A WAY FROM ME BEFORE I GO AND TAKE YOU TO VET TO GET YOUR SKUNK ASS DESKUNKED." not thinking that there was more people around then her Gadded and troy she looked around and seen the whole church staring and looking between her and Gadded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE I WANT A ANSWER AND I WANT IT NOW GODDAMN IT" Julies Little looks around the room and see's one of his lieutenants holding his nose and glaring at the new girl with deadly eyes. " So what in the hell caused this to happen?" he asked in a deadly calm voice. " Well I cam out here seeing the new girl just sitting around looking like a little scared mouse and thought I would get a fire under her ass to get her to get out there and help clean up the row" Johnny told Julies and then Julies looks at Kat " and what about you Playa" Kat looks up at the boss but calls him Mister Little " Mister Little" she whispers " Gat started it by calling me little mouse which I don't mind but what I do mind is being told to go out and do something and not wait around for someone to come and spring a trap on my ass." Kat whispers to him " Well Kat we do need to start cleaning out the row so how about you and troy " looks over and see Troy's eyes go wide " yes you" Julies says " go out and take care of anyone not wearing purple" Kat looks over to Troy and gets up to walk over to him but before she go's off to him she gives one last look at Johnny " I say you're a skunk for your hair is skunk like for the black and white but your smell is SKUNK ENOUGH have you ever heard of using cologne? Or is that a concept that is to far out of your league that you need someone to hold your hand while you put on your big boy boxers." (A/n I KNOW EVIL I AM AND EVIL I SHALL BE) she says to him as she walks off. Everyone in the church stops what they are doing and looks at johnny who has his jaw all the way open and almost hitting the floor. "DAMN YOU SURE SHUT HIM UP THAT IS THE FIRST TIME I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM NOT HAVE A COME BACK" Troy laughs. Kat just looks at Troy with a sheepish look on her face and starts to run away when she hears the walk of hard sole shoes walking or pounding in Johnny's case to catch up with her. But she do's not make it that far out of the door before Johnny caches up to her and picks her up by the back of her shirt she gulps looks up at him and see's behind his shades a dark brown almost black eyes looking back at her. She knows she is FUCKED

Johnny wonders to him self on what he will do with her until he see's the rain barrel and gets a evil look on his face as he drags her over to it knowing that the water in there was from three days ago. So he go's to pick her up from the spot he dropped her and found out she was not there she has started to sneak off but he was quicker and caught up with her he grabs her this time by her belt loops in her shorts and picks her up walks back to the water barrel she is looking scared for she is afraid of water for she almost drowned when she was starts to scream but Johnny don't care he still picks her up toss's her in the water barrel she screams so loud she sounds like a mouse stuck in a trap. He just laughs at her and walks away. She tries and climbs out of the water barrel but she looks like a drowned mouse.

Grumbling she walks up to troy he is snickering at her. Pulling off his jersey he toss's it to her so she slips it on and it looks like a night shirt on her or a little girl try to play dress up with her big brothers clothes.

"Come on squirt" Troy says as he walks away heading to Friendly Fire

Johnny" why do you have to make me out to be a asshole?" pouting he looks at around

Baby Fawn " Just be happy I have not pulled your fav line about being a guy who a 8 inch cock " looks for a measuring stick. Looks up and see's the look " what I just want to make sure your not trying to lie to yourself and others."

Troy falls over laughing " Fawn you wont need a ruler you will need tweezers"

Johnny glares " oh so you say as you are one who needs the hubble to find yours " cross's his arms over his chest walks over to the corner to Sulk

Baby Fawn " now now boys no need to get your boxers in a twist we will just have to have a contest next time to see who has what maybe have black out room and glow in the dark condoms and have a COCK WAR" walks away to get ready for other things tonight

Troy and Johnny " WAIT WHAT HUH HOW WHAT "


	3. Chapter 3 No title

Baby Fawn " look guys I know your upset about what I said about the cock wars thing" hides behind sofa

Troy " No we are not mad" *cracks knuckles*

Johnny " Nope not mad at all" finds some rope and walks over to sofa

Baby Fawn *gulps* " What are you planning on doing with that rope Johnny"

Troy and Johnny *together* " oh nothing Fawn * pounces on her and ties her up

Baby Fawn *mumbles* " I DON'T OWN SAINTS ROW OR THE PEOPLE IN IT BUT MY OC KAT"

Chapter 3

Kat walked into Friendly Fire right behind Troy. Looking around the area her eye spotted a gun that looked like one her mom used to carry when she lived back home with her. Silver with black hand grip and a star on the bottom of it. The clerk seeing her eyeballing the gun got a grin on his face thinking this girl was not able or old enough to pay for it. " Hey little lady do you have the means to pay for this fine looking gun you are eye balling like a starved tiger?" the clerk asked. Standing in front of the gun case the girl walked up to the man and looked him dead in the eyes but only speaking to Troy who was standing right next to her. " Why is it that people see my height and the way I dress and they think I can not afford anything wow this guy must have only one thing on his mind and that is either Money or Sex." she said then looked to the clerk " Sorry to say this my dear old fart but I can pay for that gun and any gun in this shop 3 times over so you better not fuck with me on the price as I am looking at it right now"

she now says with venom in her voice. The clerk gulped and handed her the gun "this gun just came in the other day miss it has no kick back just point and shoot and bullets come with it three packs of eighty and the price for it is five hundred dollars even." the girl looked at the gun then at the clerk "ok I will take it and you better not try and price gouge me agin or I will come in here and take what I want and not leave anything or anyone behind to say who did it." she said and walked out after paying for the gun. *grumbles* " I really hate this time of month it turns me into a real Monster" she walks back to the church and waits to see what else is going to happen..

Johnny was sitting in his office looking over a game he installed on his phone and thinking of the little shit who called him a skunk " I am not a blasted skunk I am a cute cuddly deadly Honey Badger not a blasted skunk and I don't smell" Grumbling as he starts to play Hang Man Towers. Not getting any of the names right his phone starts to ring seeing who it is he decides not to answer it as he didn't want to listen to his mom cry about how he is wasting his life with what he is doing blah blah.. Hearing a set of shoes walking down the hall between the entrance of the church and his office Johnny turns off his phone walks into the dark area of the hall where no light is, seeing who is walking down the hall he waits until the person he wants to scare is with in touching distance. Evil grin spread across his face he reach's his hand out and pulls on Kats pony tail "AHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" she screams and tries to run away but Johnny has a good hold on her pony tail not letting go she swings her arm back bashing him in the nose knocking his glasses off his face they fall to the ground, there is a loud crunch as she steps back and breaks his sunglasses.. Johnny comes out of the dark with out his glasses on looking ready to commit murder when he sees that his glasses are busted and not able to be worn anymore. "Iiii am soooo sorrrry Johnny" Kat stutters as she picks them up looking at them then back at him. " I get you another pair I am sorry about breaking them" looking real scared by the look in his brown eyes she tries and walks back words but is unable to as he still has her cornered between him and the wall he let go of her hair to pick up his glasses.

"YOU YOU BITCH YOU BROKE MY FUCKING GLASSES I AM GOING TO...ARGH" Johnny tried to say but was cut off as dex and Julies came walking down the hall.

"Come on guys lets head outside to the court yard the air in here is smelling kinda foul" Dex said as he started to walk out the door.

As everyone got to the yard Julius started to speak " Ok People it is time to get this place back into our control no more of this cat and mouse bullshit playing around" he said as he glared at johnny and Kat. " No more games lets get this shit started and started right" (A/N didn't want to do the whole speech LOL)

" Dex you have the Carnales you know what you have to do. Don't make a ass hat of yourself and make me proud" Julius said as a black kid with a purple golfers hat looked at him

"Ok " said Dex

"Troy you have the Vice Kings " Troy looked real green around the gills " anyone but them" Troy said " The fuck you say you do not get to choose who I give you" Julies snarled

" I can take them out for you Julius" Johnny said " Dex keep a eye on your boy and don't let him get over what his station is. He is not to go out and kill the VK that is Troys area to go though you keep him under control" Julius said

" I DON'T NEED A FUCKING BABY SITTER" Johnny Yelled while standing by Kat.. Kat squeaked and jumped hitting Johnny in the gut with her elbow she didn't know he was right behind her.

"So who has the rollerz" asked Troy

" I do" said a girl wearing blue she was of Asian decent her name was Lin.

" I didn't know the rollerz where recutrting hoes " said a white guy over in the corner Lin turned around and punched him so hard Kat could feel the impact even if she was no more then ten feet away. " Anymore Comments" Lin Asked " Yeah don't throw your shoulder when you punch" Johnny said " Fuck you Gat" Lin said as she walked away. Kat looked behind her seeing how close she was to Johnny she tries to slink away but bumps into Troy " Hey Kitty Kat you ready to go and have some fun and get your gun dirty or are you going to play tag with johnny all day" Troy Laughs at his own comment but Kat looks at the lesser of two evils and picks Troys pocket and steals his car keys and his smokes and lighter starts to walk away with both in her hands when she gets outside she pulls a smoke out of the stolen pack and lights one up as she waits for Troy to see what she did. Do's not take him long to see that his smokes and keys are gone Laughing as he walks out the door he see's Kat with both in her hand " ok you give me back the stuff you swiped from me" He said to her " why what are you going to do if I don't put me over your knee and spank me." she giggles she see's the look in his eyes then she runs away to his Venmon jumps into the passengers seat for she is feeling a little bratty she locks all the doors but do's not see that one of the windows is down low enough for Troy to stick his hand in there. He pops the lock climbs in gives Kat a look that could kill. " what" she ask's him " Oh nothing just thinking of how I am going to get even with you for stealing my stuff with out me looking." well if you wore pants that didn't look three times to big on you then maybe you would be able to feel something." she grins at him then turns to face out the window to keep him from seeing the blush that is running rampit on her face.

"So Kat why did you decided to move to Still water not enough action from where you come from LOL?" Troy asked her. Still looking out the window Kat looked at Troy and seen something about him that was kinda different he looked good in purple but for some reason the clothes didn't look right on him like someone forgot to show him how to dress. " well Mister I don't know how to dress what do you want to know. Was my life a good one did I come from a family of money did I come here to slum like the rest of the poor souls that are around here? To answer your question mister nosey. I came from a home where it was just my mom and me. My Older brother left home and is living in Steelport. What he is doing there I don't know if you want to know more then you have to wait until I feel I can trust you. For I have a past that would make you and that skunk Gat run away and not even want to look at me after words" she growled

she turns back around to face front and turns on the radio and hears some stuff from where she came from *A/N the music I am listening to will be in here not what came from game for I cant remember all of it*

she turns the radio to GenX and some crazy bitch is playing she sings along with the song. And see's that troy is now staring at her like she is some physco. " Hey Troy just be happy they are not playing some Rukka Rukka now that is one guy who makes me laugh." but next thing she knows some she was only 17 playing on the radio then she gets a evil idea and calls into the Gen X station and requests a song for Gat. It comes from her fav Disney movie she has a feeling it would make him mad but she cant help herself as she knows he is probley at his desk listening to the radio and just looking stupid as usual.

" THIS LADIES AND GENT'S IS A SPECIAL REQUEST FROM SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO STAY SECRET AND GIVE OUT THEIR NAME BUT THIS SONG GO'S OUT TO JOHNNY GAT HOPE HE LIKES IT AND NOT KILLS THE MESSENGER." the DJ says

then all of a sudden come * I WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU* Kat starts to grin as the song plays Troy who was still driving slams on his breaks as he could not believe what she did. She looks at him innocently with a look on her face saying *what it was not me* but Troy knew better and starts to laugh but then looks at his phone when he Hears it ringing. Looking at the caller id he see's it is Gat so he puts it on speaker. "Hello what can I do for you?" Troy answers

"PUT THAT STUPID BITCH ON THE FUCKING PHONE I KNOW SHE IS THE ONE TO PLAY THAT GOD DAMN SONG AND HAVE IT SENT TO ME NOW EVERYONE INCLUDING JULIUS IS CRACKING UP LAUGHING THINKING I AM NOT A FUCKING MAN I HAVE 8 INCHES I CAN SHOVE DOWN HER FUCKING THROAT SO S THAT FUCKING BITCH WITH YOU OR NOT" Johnny yells into the phone in the back ground you can hear dex and the others cracking up laughing.. " Yes Gat I am here and who is to say I had that song played for you it could of been anyone. But you say it is me do you have Proof?" she ask's him.

"NO I DON'T HAVE FUCKING PROOF BUT I JUST KNOW IT IS YOU. FOR YOU ARE THE TYPE TO DO THAT SORT SHIT!" He yells at her throw the phone.

"Gat I have better things to do then have a song sent to you if I wanted to make you scream in frustration I would just have to move your guns around and put all the bullets I have in there and take all yours and leave you with only enough for that pop gun or yours. So enough farting around and trying to play my cock is bigger then yours. For one I am female and don't have a cock and for 2 you say you have 8 INCHES I say don't and leave it at that I am not interested in seeing it. For one you have a gf and for two. I am still a virgin and am not interested in anything like that. So GOOD BYE SKUNKY GAT" she slams the phone shut

she looks over to Troy " can we just skip what we where going to do today and head back to my place so I can just sit back and get trashed. I can not deal with Gat anymore." she pleaded. When all of a sudden a song she really likes comes on she starts to sing along with it * Cliffs of Gallipoli* Troy looks at her for he knows what the song is about and wonders how she would know stuff like that for how young she is.

End of chapter 3 hope it is good here comes my smart ass comments now

Troy " Hey Fawn can you come here for a min"

baby fawn " umm no happy over here" see's Johnny in shadow with rope in hand

Johnny " damn it she see's me on to phase two" he pulls out some duct tape and sneaks up behind her and ties her up with tape and rope

Troy * Cracks up laughing* and looks at her

babyfawn *tries and pouts*

I say not a bad chappie for someone on cold meds that is for sure if you like leave a comment so I know how I am doing for that tells me if people like it or not I will probley go more evil in more chappies before I bring a romatic sene up just depends on things

peace love and lollypops


End file.
